one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Rose Vs. Spider-Man
Ruby Rose Vs. Spider-Man is Episode 42 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. It pits Ruby Rose from RWBY against the classic Marvel superhero Spider-Man. Description Two young heroes in red who strive to protect others shall go face to face! Will the ruby shine in this battle or will the spider catch it's prey? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE Fight Vale Team RWBY was taking a walk through the city. Ruby seemed to be searching for something, or someone. "Did you see that creepy spider guy on the news? When I see him, I'm going to take him down and put an end to his schemes!" "Isn't that the guy you are talking about over there?" Blake said while pointing upwards. In the distant sky was a person swinging on a web. He landed on top of a building. "That must be him! He'd better watch out!" "Ruby, wait!" Yang shouted, but it was too late. Ruby sped towards the building and made her way to the top of it to confront her opponent. "Hey, you!" Spider-Man turned to look at Ruby. "Oh! Is something wrong?" "Yes! I'm going to stop your evil ways once and for all!" "Wait a minute! I'm not evil, I'm your frindly neighb..." "Can it evildoer! The news said you were a criminal! Don't try to pretend you aren't!" "Am I being framed?" Spider-Man said to himself. "Either way, I've got to knock some sense into this girl!" FIGHT! Ruby rushed foward and swung at Spidey with her scythe multiple times but they were all dodged by Spidey's quick reflexes. Seizing the oppurtunity, Spidey sprang foward, kicking Ruby in the face. He then punched and kicked her a few times. Ruby was knocked back after Spidey's assault. "Ugh, you're tougher than I thought you would be, but I'm not going down!" Ruby ran in circles. This created a whirlwind that Spidey did not see coming and got caught in. He was sent flying over onto the rooftop of another building. As he attempted to get up, he was struck by Ruby's scythe. Ruby slashed Spidey over and over until Spidey was able to dodge a hit, jump back and cling onto the side of the neighboring building. "You can't run from me!" Ruby warned as she transformed Crescent Rose into a sniper rifle. "Who said I was running?" Ruby took aim and began firing. Spidey, however, was able to use his Spider-Sense to jump out of the way of the gunfire and dodge the bullets as he swung through the air. Spidey made his way back towards Ruby and kicked her as he swung by. Ruby was hauled though the air, giving Spidey the chance to land some aerial attacks on her before punching her into a container of Dust. Spidey landed at the docks ready to investigate where Ruby landed when she emerged from the container looking rather happy. "Luck is on my side! I've obtained some Ice Dust!" "Huh? What's so good about dust when it's froz-" Spidey was cut off mid-sentence when he was shot by a Dust bullet. Spidey was frozen, enabling Ruby to move in and land a flurry of slashes. She then performed an upward slash that sent Spidey skyward and loaded a marked magazine into Crescent Rose. She then fired behind her, propelling her towards Spidey and hit him with a spinning attack. Spidey fell to the ground and Ruby was ready to end the fight but she was hit in the arms with webbing. "Yuck! What is this sticky stuff?" Spidey was able to recover and covered Ruby in webbing. "This isn't fair!" "Hey, life's not fair!" Spidey slammed Ruby against the ground a few times. He then threw her into the air and used his webbing to sling himself forward and land a hard drop kick right in the gut. K.O.! Spidey unraveled the downed Ruby and placed her on the ground. "Now I've got to leave before I cause any more...wait...my Spider Sense!" Spidey narrowly dodged a web shot and turned around to see a six armed version of himself. "Hey! You're the one that is framing me for being a criminal!" The Doppelganger roared and lunged forward, Spidey was ready to fight it, but is was knocked back by someone. "So you're the guy who's causing havoc..." Ruby readied her scythe and entered a combat stance. "I'll take you down!" The Doppelganger shrieked. Spidey jumped to Ruby's side. "You may need some help! I don't know what this guy is capable of!" "You'd make a pretty good huntsman! How could I refuse your offer?" The two engaged the Doppelganger. Results (Cue theme) Trivia *This fight originally belonged to TendoTheGamer. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Marvel vs RWBY' themed One Minute Melee's Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:What-If? One Minute Melees that came true